C-Ford's Animation Studios
C-Ford’s Animation Studios es un estudio de animación propiedad de C-Ford’s Studios. Fue fundado el 23 de Junio del 2003, con la intención de estrenar la serie Beck! Stellar Cat un año después. El estudio es conocido por crear notables series como Puffle Party o The Golden Level. También es responsable por desarrollar varias películas que han alcanzado un gran éxito, claros ejemplos de esto son The Good Scarecrow, COLORS ''y ''Beck! Stand by me. El estudio siempre ha tenido buenas relaciones laborales con otras empresas dedicadas a la animación como BONES o Walt Disney Animation Studios. Su sede se localiza en Vancouver, Canadá, frente a la sede de C-Ford’s Interactive Studios y de C-Ford’s Comics Studios. El 23 de marzo de 2015, C-Ford’s Animation anunció por su cuenta de Twitter que, oficialmente, están haciendo una secuela de Blaster the Wolf ''así como la tercera y última parte de ''The Masked Man. También anunciaron el re-estreno de Edward’s Journey en 3D. Historia C-Ford’s buscaba integrarse en el mercado de la animación, creando así en el 2003 C-Ford’s Animation Studios para así sacar al año próximo la serie Beck! The Stellar Cat. Durante lo que quedaba del año, el estudio se dedicó al desarrollo de la primera temporada de la serie. El 13 de Julio del 2004 se estrenó oficialmente la serie en Jetix, y después en canales nacionales de varios países. En los siguientes años el estudio siguió creando más series. En el 2005, C-Ford’s Animation Studios realizo una película en CGI basada en los 3 primeros juegos de Blaster the Wolf, titulada Blaster the Wolf: The Movie. Desde el lanzamiento de esta película, el estudio decidió sacar más películas para así recaudar dinero para brindar una mejor calidad en todos sus productos. Producciones 'Series' *''Beck! The Stellar Cat (2004-2008) *''Zero Gravity ''(2005-2007) *''Wendy and the Bats ''(2007-2009) *''Whoot the Dragon ''(2011-2014) *''The Golden Level ''(2012- Actualidad) *''Puffle Party (2014) *''Code Name: Steam'' (2015-2016) 'Peliculas' *''Blaster the Wolf: The Movie (2005) *''Wild China ''(2006) *''Edward's Journey (2007) *''The Masked Man (2008) *''The Owl ''(2009) *''Cube Bot (2010) *''COLORS (2011) *''Beck! Stand by me ''(2012) *''Valley of the Wind (2013) *''The Good Scarecrow (2014) *''The Masked Man 2 ''(2015) *''Dream Keeper ''(2015) 'Producciones Canceladas' ''The Kingdom era una propuesta del estudio, cuyo estreno estaba programado para el 2013. En abril del 2011, C-Ford’s anuncio el largometraje sin una fecha de lanzamiento fija. En Febrero del 2013 se canceló oficialmente el proyecto y se nombró a su reemplazo, el cual sería 'Valley of the Wind En la trama, Nicole es una adolescente que va a vivir en una mansión en el bosque con su padre por razones judiciales. Ella no soporta vivir a ahí y decide marcharse. Al intentar irse toma un camino equivocado y llega accidentalmente a un mundo mágico, el cual se encuentra en medio una guerra. Una de las razones más notorias para la cancelación de este proyecto es el parecido de la trama con el de la película El Reino Secreto. El filme iba a ocupar el número 9 de la filmografía original de'' C-Ford’s Animation Studios''. Categoría:Empresas Categoría:Empresas Subsidiarias